


KC

by ifwegettherebysunset



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Humor, M/M, Morning After, Relationship Reveal, Sharing Clothes, Walk Of Shame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-12-07 14:15:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20977262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ifwegettherebysunset/pseuds/ifwegettherebysunset
Summary: Seto Kaiba knows no shame. Yugi, however, very much does.[[Based onbadluckgoblin's art on Tumblr.]]





	KC

**Author's Note:**

> big thank you to badluckgoblin for the lovely art! I've been wanting to write rivalshipping for a while, and you gave me just the inspiration I needed!

Yugi hadn't considered the consequences of staying the night. What had mattered was the fact that Seto could lift him with one arm.

When he opens his eyes to Seto's sleeping face, they still don't cross his mind. All he can think about is how the haphazard blanket's slipped so Seto's collarbone catches the dim light. How his lips are slightly parted, one arm tucked under the pillow while his other hand is nearly touching Yugi's chin.

Yugi kisses the long fingers until they and Seto's nose twitch.

Blue eyes sharpen, narrow, then recognize who's there. They blink slower, and Seto grunts. His contacts must feel like putty. Yugi's waiting for the day he'll need them too; he plays too many video games and reads too much tiny text on cards.

"Good morning," Yugi murmurs, still stroking the fingers.

Seto grunts again. His wrist cracks as he pulls it from under the pillow and rolls it. "Don't expect me to snuggle."

Yugi snorts a laugh. "Don't worry. Your late night spooning's safe with me."

He gets a scathing glare barely softened by a raised eyebrow. He laughs again.

Seto pulls his hand away from him and sits up. "I have—"

"Work to do?" Yugi asks lightly, stretching. "Okay. I've got to get home anyway."

He gets another look. Assessing. Yugi wonders if Seto's ever had one night stands that expected more of his attention. It's a depressing thought, and he makes sure to smile.

At length, Seto gets up. Yugi gets a good look at his ass before getting up too.

As he's opening his closet, Seto says, "Next Sunday?"

Yugi grins and grabs his jeans. "Sure! Wanna go out or stay in?"

He learned early on when they started this that it's best to let Seto establish boundaries. Like Yugi, this is probably his first real relationship, but unlike Yugi, it's probably his first real relationship _and _friendship. Another depressing thought.

It takes a moment before Seto replies. "I have a morning meeting. Some of them are flying in, and I don't want to give the sniveling idiots a chance to run into me."

Meaning the suits will try to track his movements like paparazzi. Yugi grimaces.

"Then, Seto Kaiba." He whirls around and crosses his arms. He hopes the effect's not ruined by his complete lack of abs. "I challenge you to a duel. This Sunday, in the ballroom."

Well, the previous owners of the mansion called it a ballroom. Seto, of course, has revamped it into a dueling arena.

Seto smirks, a tad maniacally as he does when Yugi's involved. "Enjoy your last week as King."

Yugi winks. "We'll see."

They dress in silence afterwards, but it's comfortable. _Seto _is comfortable. Yugi can't help a rush of pride that he's the one who made him that way.

When he turns back, Seto's in black slacks and a dark purple button-up with the sleeves rolled to the elbow, adjusting a silver watch on his wrist. Yugi, being sensible, has pulled his blue sweater back on over his t-shirt for the autumn chill.

There's a spare toothbrush in the obnoxiously huge bathroom. Yugi tries not to stare as Seto, after replacing his contacts, deftly washes his face and reapplies concealer for the circles under his eyes. He also tries not to glance at his own reflection, where his hair's probably even crazier than usual, and how he doesn't have expensive cologne to hide the stink of sweat under his collar.

They walk together to the front hall. Yugi turns on his heel.

"I'm glad we could spend time together." He always says it, just in case Seto's still not used to the idea.

Seto stares. Other people would probably think it's cold scrutiny. But when Yugi rises to the tips of his toes, Seto bends to meet him.

This, right here, is why Yugi regrets ever thinking Seto Kaiba couldn't be gentle. Their goodbye kisses are close-mouthed and sweet. _Soft_. And Yugi hears him breathe through his nose, like he's savoring.

When they part, Yugi's eyes flutter open like it's his first kiss. There's a little smile on Seto's face, so he kisses the corner of it. The smile doesn't go away.

He leaves the mansion with a spring in his step.

* * *

The spring loosens. Because _consequences_.

The more he walks, the more Yugi realizes just what he's done. No, it's not the first time he's stayed over Seto's place, but it's the first time he has evidence of who he stayed with.

This is not his sweater.

It's almost the same shade, but there's a bold _KC _on the front, and Yugi would bet money there's a Blue Eyes on the back. His jacket hides it for now, but he'll have to take it off at the front door. His grandpa's at a dig, but his mother is home, and his mother is perceptive. She's been good enough not to comment outside of vague implying about Yugi's relationship with someone, but she can and will stare pointedly as Yugi walks into the house with Seto Kaiba's name practically stamped on his chest.

Damn it. Why does he have to have a thing for oversized sweaters? And how in the _hell _did he not notice?

He texts Seto despite knowing exactly what he'll say.

>>This isn't my sweater.  
>>No it isn't.

Yep. Fuck's sake. Atem's probably laughing his ass off wherever he is.

At least he's got the right deck in his belt. Though knowing monster spirits are real doesn't help his embarrassment.

Yugi can't look anyone in the eye as he reaches Domino proper. The memory of Seto wearing this very sweater last night with a pair of loose sweatpants provides a brief distraction. Then he remembers all over again that _this is not his sweater _and _his mother is going to know her son fucked Seto Kaiba._

In his head, a voice that sounds suspiciously like Joey crows _Walk of Shame!_

Are people staring? They have to be staring. No, Yugi, your jacket's zipped, it's fine...it _is _zipped, right? Yes.

Is it?

Yes.

But _is it_?

Yugi groans quietly and quickens his pace. Atem would be trying to calm him down, say he's overthinking things again. Actually, Atem would've pointed out he'd taken the wrong sweater before Yugi put it on. It's so weird not having him reminding Yugi of the little things.

Like taking Seto's sweater.

Melancholy bursts into flaming cheeks. Yugi ducks his head and power walks.

* * *

"I'm home," he calls. He has a plan now. Rush upstairs, pretend to forget to take off his jacket. Though not recently, he's done it plenty in the past.

Téa bounds around the corner.

Oh. Shit.

"Hey, Yugi! That movie's playing a matinée, and there's plenty of seats! Your mom said you'd be back soon."

He, Yugi Muto, a humble duelist, is standing before his best friend, wearing Seto Kaiba's sweater.

"Are you okay?" Téa asks.

"Yeah! Yep! Uh, that sounds great! Um. I'll just. Hair gel!" Yugi cries in sudden inspiration, "My hair's been weird all morning!"

He starts walking.

"Wait, you forgot your jacket! It's pretty warm in here."

He, Yugi Muto, a dumbass, is standing before his best friend, _wearing Seto Kaiba's sweater_.

"Oh. Haha. Thanks Téa." _Why, Téa?_

"...are you sure you're okay?"

"Never better," Yugi mutters, hovering over his zipper. Would it be weird if he asked her to turn around?

"Is it stuck?" Téa asks. "I can help."

"No! I mean. It's fine. Guess I'm still a little cold."

"You'll warm up quick. The movie's not for another hour. Your mom made pancakes!"

Like a bandaid, Yugi. Like a bandaid.

He turns, unzips his jacket, and hangs it on the hook by the door. Blue Eyes is revealed to the room. He turns back.

Téa's face is almost as red as his.

"I'll get changed," Yugi whispers.

Téa covers her mouth. Covers her _laugh_. She's _laughing_.

"I knew it," she giggles, "I knew it!"

Yugi rushes past her.

His mother says "Oh goodness" and he's going to die, this is how it ends.

He slams his bedroom door and fumbles for his phone.

>>I hope you're okay with Téa and MY MOTHER knowing  
>>Miss Friendship I can deal with. Mother is not an issue.  
>>You planned this didn't you  
>>Now Yugi. Why would I do that?

He can _hear _the words.

Yugi drops his phone and covers his face.

He reminds himself firmly that he loves Seto Kaiba. Conniving, clever Seto Kaiba.

>>I'll tell Joey.  
>>Oh I'm so scared.

* * *

"Please don't tell Joey."

Téa hasn't stopped laughing. Probably won't for the next month. "I promise."


End file.
